1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Transporting a fishing rod with a hook or lure attached to the fishing line can be dangerous to the person transporting the rod, as well as those in the vicinity, because a loose hook or lure can penetrate the flesh and is not easily removed without causing substantial injury. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, easy to use and esthetically pleasing device for retaining the fishing line on the fishing rod.
It is therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod which is formed of simple, inexpensive parts that work reliably together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod which is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod which is capable of reliably retaining the line on the rod without causing damage to the line or to the rod.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod which is can be easily mounted on and removed from the fishing rod.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod which is light in weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining fishing line on a fishing rod which is formed of plastic parts which can be fabricated using conventional injection molding techniques.